User blog:Nikki Van Davis/Nova Starlight: The new gaurdain
Nova Starlight: Gaurdain of Light. Nova Starlight was the new gaurdain but not so new anymore she had been a gaurdain for 120 years. and things still seemed the same the world around her was always changing. All 120 years of it. Now in this new century she thought someting would change for the good, for her. Nova was flying to her palcace when she saw the northen ligths in the sky she stoped abrutly to see it she sighed then flew toward the north pole."Whats going on now!?" She asked her self not knowing that the meeting was for her. When she made it to the North pole and inside norths workshop she found everybody there Jack,Bunny,North,Tooth and Sandy. they were all talking then stoped when Nova walked into the room,she had her cat Sunny with her.Sunny meowed at her she understood what he said. "I hope so Sunny." "Hello Nova! you made it glad to see you!" North said "Hey Mate!" Bunny waved "Hi Nova!" Tooth said with excitement "Hey!" Jack smiled and waved. Sandy waved maiking a hello out of dream sand. "Hi guys whats up now?" Nova asked. "Well Man in Moon has a message for you and all of us." North replied "A message?" Nova was surpirsed this was her first message from him she wonderded "why didnt he tell me him self?" "Yes" North continued "Man in Moon said that we'll need to watch closely for pitch he may try to rise up in power again and Nova you need to know that you are a gaurdain! pitch will do anything to get you cause of your power and potential." Nova thought about this. She wansnt afraid of pitch she had won every fight she ever had with him.She knew that he might try to harness her power and use it against her she then a thought poped in her mind. "Im Sorry North but how am I a gaurdain! im totaly diffrent than you guys i dont need belevers to bee seen. and tons of other diffrences too." She looked down. "But you are gaurdain!" "Not like you!" "I know but manny had a reason" "What reason?" She asked. "I dont know but you'll find it." He said. the other gaurdins were watcing and concerd about Nova and what pitch might try to do.then Bunny spoke up. "I dont know about you mates but we need a bit of help here." Tooth then looked like she had an idea. "Humm. mabey you need to see your memorys again?" "I already remember them. thnaks anyway tooth." She smiled at her friend grateful that she wanted to help,But Nova didnt feel like anytihng was wrong at all except for a few extra fearligs have been around lately... "Nova." jack said "want to have a snowball fight?" Jack said knowing that the convrosation was over about MIM's message. She perked up a bit happy that the subject finally passed."Umm...mabey i dont know Jack." She said trying to smile. "Ahh no lets have a pratice egg hunt" Bunny sugusted. "What!" Jack smiled "No no snowball fights are more fun." Jack said with a smile Then North Said "OKay okay i see one thing tha we'll all agree on. Christmas Cookies!!!!" Tooth and Sandy were watching the three (jack,north,bunny) talk Nova smiled to her self tihnking "oh my gosh.you three funny friends of mine!" She thought smiling. When Nova went home to her Light palce she still had that empty feeling inside. Will things ever change? Will she ever find that speical someone?the questions were endless..The moon shone through her window that night and she made a wish on a star. But she didnt know that somthing was going to change... two weeks later.. commming soon.... By Frostvme AKA Nikki the rest comming soon.. find out what happened stay tuned!. Category:Blog posts